Expresiones
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Solo era una pregunta, pero con el simple roce de su piel unas sensaciones extrañas se generaron en ella, ¿qué es este sentimiento? [Dedicado a maki-imotto]


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Espero que me haya quedado bien, lo que más le temo es haber caído en el OoC, puse mi mayor esfuerzo Maki ;w; espero que te guste :3**

La mayoría piensa que soy un derroche de energía y que nunca me vengo abajo, pero a veces es inevitable sentirse mal, que yo sepa no soy de piedra, soy capaz de llorar como cualquier otro ser humano, aunque hay alguien al que nunca le he visto sin una sonrisa, Kano-san.

Él es realmente de piedra, aún me pregunto, ¿será humano? Es decir, los humanos tienen distintas emociones, pero él siempre sonríe, y si... ¿¡es un extraterrestre!?

—Momo-chan.

Hablando del rey de Roma, allí estaba aquel rubio de baja estatura con su sonrisa de siempre.

«¡Podría aprovechar para preguntarle algunas cosas!» pensé emocionada.

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero me había puesto un poco nerviosa, sobretodo porque ahora estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que yo, haciendo que nuestra piel se toque. Bien, tengo que tranquilizarme, esto no es nada, solo estás junto a un chico, no es la primera vez que estás junto a uno... pero por alguna razón, con él es todo distinto, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Momo-chan, tierra llamando a Momo-chan —dijo entre risas.

¿¡Desde cuando él está tan cerca de mi rostro!? Noté mi cara enrojecer al instante, fijo pasó cuando estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos... de nuevo, parece que ya se ha vuelto costumbre el estar tan distraída.

—Esa expresión no la he visto nunca, ¿tienes alguna más que no haya visto?

No dejaba de reír y de mirarme, algo que ya me estaba empezando a molestar.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí, Kano-san! —le reproché, haciendo un puchero digno de una niña pequeña aún con mis mejillas rojas.

—Más que hacerme gracia me parece tierno —aclaró, secando una de las lágrimas que se le saltaron al reírse antes.

Espera... ¿¡dijo que le parecía tierno!?

—¡N-no bromees Ka-Kano-san! —exclamé entre tartamudeos.

Mi cara parecía una hoya a presión a punto de explotar, solo había una solución, algo que me funciona siempre que tengo problemas... ¡correr!

Intenté salir corriendo, pero gran fue mi suerte que me tropecé con el dinosaurio de peluche de Konoha, cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

Las risas de Kano no se hicieron esperar, agachándose hasta donde yo estaba mientras reía.

—¡Definitivamente eres la mejor, Momo-chan!

Sus risas parecían taladros, agujereando mi orgullo. Maldita sea.

—Bueno, bueno; para que veas que no soy tan malo te contaré un secreto.

Se acercó hasta mi oído, percibía su calmada y cálida respiración sobre mí, provocando una sensación de bienestar con la que pude relajarme un poco, me sentía... ¿feliz?

—Amo tus expresiones, tu forma de ser; tan cálida y alegre, hermosa en todos los sentidos. Te amo, Momo-chan —susurró calmadamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró mucho, lo notaba casi salirme del pecho, ¿es esto normal? Es decir, estar así por él, por palabras tan significativas que varios chicos me han dicho, los cuales ninguno consiguieron hacer que reaccione así, será qué...

 _¿Me gusta Kano-san?_

—Bueno, yo ya dije lo mío, nos vemos Momo-chan —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de inmediato y salió a paso rápido de la base sin darme tiempo para contestar a tal confesión.

Sonreí, aún mirando la puerta por donde había escapado.

—Algún día responderé a tus sentimientos, Kano-san —murmuré felizmente.

 **¡Al fin terminé~! La verdad es que no tengo una opinión propia sobre esta cosa que ni es digna de llamarse drabble, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo (siempre borraba y escribía, borraba y escribía; así sucesivamente hasta que** ** _esto_** **nació)**

 **Quería hacer algo dramático con estos dos, pero yo los veo como gente divertida, creo que el KanoMomo sería ideal para que practicara comedia romántica xD**

 **No sé si vuelva a escribir sobre esta pareja, el tiempo dirá uwu ahora lo que debería es estar descansando ya que me volví a enfermar 8D (sí, lo de escribir mientras estoy mala es muy mío xD) me cuesta hasta darle a las teclas y todo, pero bueno.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble, sobretodo tú Maki-imotto :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
